bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailtime
Mail Time is a popular original song in Blue's Clues. Lyrics U.S. Version Mailtime Men: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, MAILTIME! Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail''' ' When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! U.K. (British) Version Kids: Post Time Post Time Post Time Post Time!!! Post is here, the post is here Letters come from far and near All year round they make me want to CHEER!!!!!!!!!! French (Canadian) Version Voici le cri Il ne manque jamais Il me donne envie de remuer rend ma queue q uand il vient, je veux courrier CRI!!!!!!! Spanish (Mexican) Version El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción y girto con emoción, CORREO!!!!!!! Portuguese (Portugal) version Shigo Corrieo Men: Shigo, Shigo, Shigo, Shigo, CORRIEO! Shigo Corrieo, Corrieo Shigo Corrieo Shigo Corrieo GEEMO!!!!!!! Mailbox's Birthday Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me wanna wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, Happy Birthday, Mail! Blue's ABCs '''Steve': Here's the... The Viewers: Mail Steve: It never... The Viewers: Fails Steve: It makes me want to wag my... The Viewers: Tail Steve: When it comes I wanna... The Viewers: Wail The Viewers and Blue: MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Music in an Everyday Way Mailbox: I'm the mail Steve: You never fail Mailbox: I make you wanna Steve: Wag my tail Both: When it comes we wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!!!! Superfriends >Here's the mail, It never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna mail, (Superhero voice) The mails here. Puppets Steve: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, Sock Puppet: MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Always wanted to do that. E-mail (from Magenta's Messages) Here's E-mail, It never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, E-MAIL!!!!!!!!! Trivia *This segment of the show was the only one to stay unchanged throughout the entire run of the show, from "Snack Time" to "Bluestock". *The dance is like the Haka. *Starting with "What Time is it for Blue?" and throughout the entire series, the archive recordings were kept (except for a few episodes and all of them in Portugal dubbed). **This also happens to Joe in Seasons Five and Six (except for "Shape Searchers", "Animals in Our House?" and "Joe's Clues"). *The reason why Steve or Joe is doing his arm dance back and forth in the beginning is because it's a sign showing viewers the action of how Mailbox waves his flag. *Mailbox sang this song in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" the audio version of the Season Three episode "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" and the Season Six episode "Playdates". *India Arie sang a reggae version of this song in the Season Six "Bluestock". * In most episodes, at the end of this song, Steve is on the left side while Blue is on the right side. ** But in some episodes, Steve is on the right side while Blue is on the left side. ** This happens in Joe episodes too sometimes. ** Also in some episodes, before Joe goes to the left side to say "MAIL", he goes to the right side while doing the wagging tail part with Blue. * This song got interrupted in two episodes: ** The Season Four episode "The Baby's Here!" (Part of the five part story) ** and the Season Five episode "Animals in Our House?" when the sounds of animals (a kookaburra, a lion, a monkey, and an elephant) can be heard before and after each line. * After the song, Blue would either go away or just watch Steve or Joe get the mail. * After Kevin finishes singing the Post Time song, he'll put his thumb up. * This is one of the only songs to have a slow tempo at the beginning but starts to go faster when Steve or Joe sing "It makes me want to wag my tail" (Kevin sings the line "Letters come from far and near" in the UK version). * In "Weight and Balance", "Occupations", "Blue's Play", "Shape Searchers" and "Animals in Our House?", Blue's barking was muted out. * In Season 6, at the end of the song, Blue howled out a little early before Joe yells "MAIL!" *This is a Western style song. *At the end of the Portugal version, Duarte makes a strange face when saying "GEEMO!" Mailtime for Captain Tinkles only MAIL!!_31.jpg|Snack Time|link=Mailtime MAIL!! What Time is it.jpg|What Time is it for Blue?|link=Mailtime HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAIL!! Mailbox's Birthday.jpg|Mailbox's Birthday|link=Mailtime MAIL!! Story Time.jpg|Story Time|link=Mailtime MAIL!! What Does Marie Need.jpg|What Does Blue Need|link=Mailtime MAIL!! Marie's Favorite Song.jpg|Blue's Favorite Song|link=Mailtime MAIL!! Adventures in Art.jpg|Adventures in Art|link=Mailtime MAIL!! Marie Goes to the Beach.jpg|Blue Goes to the Beach|link=Mailtime MAIL!! Pretend Time.jpg|Pretend Time|link=Mailtime MAIL snowy day.jpg|A Snowy Day|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 33.jpg|The Trying Game|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 24.jpg|Blue's Wants To Play A Game|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.jpg|The Grow Show|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.jpg|Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game|link=Mailtime Mailtime What Does Blue Want To Make.png|What Does Blue Want To Make|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 14.jpg|What Story Does Blue Want To Play|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 16.jpg|Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 5.jpg|What Is Blue Afraid Of|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 8.jpg|Magenta Comes Over|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 9.jpg|Blue's News|link=Mailtime MAIL_6.jpg|Steve Gets The Sniffles|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 39.jpg|What Does Blue Want To Build|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 27.jpg|Blue's Senses|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 4.png|What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try|link=Mailtime MAIL_12.jpg|What Does Blue Want To Make Out Recycled Things|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 6.jpg|What Was Blue Dream About|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 10.jpg|Blue's ABCs|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 8.png|Math|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 12.jpg|Blue's Birthday|link=Mailtime TEAM MAIL!!!.jpg|What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 15.jpg|What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day|link=Mailtime MAIL_15.jpg|Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 32.jpg|The Lost Episode|link=Mailtime MAIL_Season_2_Episode_14.png|Blue's Sad Day|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 36.jpg|What Games Does Blue Want To Learn|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 16.png|What Did Blue See|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 17.png|Nurture|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 18.png|Blue's Is Frustrated|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 37.jpg|What Is Blue Trying To Do|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 2 Episode 20.png|Mechanics|link=Mailtime image.jpg|Bart Simpson and the Krusty Brand Fun Factory|link=Mailtime MAIL 2.jpg|Hide And Seek|link=Mailtime MAIL!! 25.jpg|Blue's Big Treasure Hunt|link=Mailtime Untitled-3.jpg|Art Apperaction|link=Mailtime Mailtime3.jpg|Weight And Balance|link=Mailtime Untitled-4.jpg|What That Sound|link=Mailtime MAIL.jpg|Animal Behavior|link=Mailtime MAIL_8.jpg|Blue's Big Pajama Party|link=Mailtime 48 MAIL!! Draw Along With Marie.jpg|Draw Along With Blue|link=Mailtime 49 MAIL!! Thankful.jpg|Thankful|link=Mailtime 50 MAIL!! Marie's Big Holiday.jpg|Blue's Big Holiday|link=Mailtime Untitled-5.jpg|Pool Party|link=Mailtime Anatomy! 037.jpg|Anatomy|link=Mailtime Untitled-6.jpg|Signs|link=Mailtime MAIL_4.jpg|Nature|link=Mailtime Untitled-7.jpg|Geography|link=Mailtime Untitled-2.jpg|Occuaptions|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 3 Episode 15.png|Blue's Big Mystery|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 3 Periwenkle Misses His Friend.png|Periwenkle Misses His Friend|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 3 What So Funny.png|What So Funny|link=Mailtime Untitled-8.jpg|Blue's Big Costume Party|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 3 Inventions.png|Inventions|link=Mailtime Mailtime_Season_3_Blue's_Play.jpg|Blue's Play|link=Mailtime Untitled-9.jpg|Prehistoric Blue|link=Mailtime MAIL_5.jpg|The Wrong Shirt|link=Mailtime Words_027.jpg|Words|link=Mailtime MAIL Season 3 Episode 26.png|Blue's Collection|link=Mailtime MAIL_17.jpg|Cafe Blue|link=Mailtime Mailtime Shy.png|Shy|link=Mailtime Mailtime Environments.png|Enviroments|link=Mailtime Mailtime_Season_3_Stormy_Weather.png|Stormy Weather|link=Mailtime Untitled-10.jpg|Magenta's Gets Glasses|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 4 Imagine Nation.jpg|Imagine Nation|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 4 Adventure.jpg|Adventure|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 4 Anything Box.jpg|The Anything Box|link=Mailtime MAIL_10.jpg|Superfriends|link=Mailtime Mailtime from what's new blue.jpg|What's New Blue|link=Mailtime Gallery Mailtime Season 4 Something To Do Blue.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Baby Here.gif Mailtime Season 4 Baby Here.png Mailtime Season 3 Periwenkle Misses His Friend.png Mailtime Season 3 Inventions.png Mailtime Season 3 Enviorments.gif Mailtime Season 5 Dress Up Day.gif Mailtime Season 5 Bedtime Business.gif Mailtime Season 6 Bluestock.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Boogie.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Plant.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Plant.png Mailtime Season 3 Anatomy.gif Mailtime Season 3 Enviorments.png Mailtime Season 4 Let's Boogie.png Mailtime Season 3 Anatomy.png Mailtime Season 4 Blue's School.png Mailtime Season 4 What's Inside.gif Mailtime Season 5 Patience.png Mailtime Season 3 Weight And Balance.gif Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.gif Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.gif Mailtime Season 5 Surprise Guest.gif Mailtime Season 3 Geography.gif Mailtime Season 3 Shy.gif Mailtime Season 3 Words.gif Mailtime Season 3 Occuaptions.gif Mailtime Season 3 Magenta's Gets Glasses,gif.gif Mailtime Season 2 Lost Episode.gif Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.gif Mailtime Season 3 What So Funny.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.png Mailtime Season 3 What So Funny.png Mailtime in the story wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's News Place.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Un Dia Con Plum.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's Book Nook.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Mr. Salt And Mrs. Pepper Day.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Imagine Nation.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Anything Box.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.gif Mailtime Season 4 Puppets.gif Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 What's Inside.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Adventure.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.gif Mailtime Season 4 Rhyme Time.jpg MAIL_14.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Body Language.png Mailtime2.jpg MAIL!! 9.jpg MAIL_12.jpg Kevin Posttime Cheer.png Mailtime from animals in our house.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here2.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here.jpg Mailtime from what's new blue.jpg MAIL!! 31.jpg MAIL!!_8.jpg|MAIL!!!!!|link=Mailtime MAIL_8.jpg|link=Mailtime Mailtime_Season_4_Joe_Get's_A_Clue.jpg|link=Mailtime MOM!!! (Cafe Marie Davis).jpg|link=Mailtime MOM!!! (What Story Does Marie Want to Play Davis).jpg|link=Mailtime MAIL!!_9.jpg|link=Mailtime Mailtime Season 5 Blue's First Holiday.png Mailtime from what's new blue.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here2.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here.jpg Mailtime from animals in our house.jpg MAIL Season 5 Episode 3.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 1.png MAIL Season 6 Episode 3.png MAIL Season 3 Episode 26.png MAIL Season 4 Episode 10.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 5.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 13.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 4.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 12.png MAIL Season 3 Episode 15.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 17.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 16.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 20.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 18.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 14.png MAIL Season 3 Episode 8.jpg MAIL Season 2 Episode 8.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 4.png Mailtime in the story wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's News Place.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Un Dia Con Plum.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's Book Nook.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Mr. Salt And Mrs. Pepper Day.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Imagine Nation.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Anything Box.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.gif Mailtime Season 4 Puppets.gif Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 What's Inside.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Adventure.jpg 312px-MAIL!! 5.jpg MAIL!! 39.jpg Joe's Mail!! 1.jpg MAIL!! 18.jpg MAIL!! 25.jpg MAIL!! 20.jpg MAIL!! 37.jpg MAIL!! 36.jpg MAIL!! 32.jpg MAIL!! 15.jpg TEAM MAIL!!!.jpg MAIL!! 10.jpg MAIL!! 12.jpg MAIL!! 6.jpg MAIL!! 27.jpg MAIL!! 9.jpg MAIL!! 8.jpg MAIL!! 14.jpg MAIL!! 33.jpg MAIL!! 24.jpg MAIL!! 16.jpg MAIL!! 1.jpg MAIL!! 26.jpg MAIL!! 35.jpg MAIL!! 28.jpg HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAIL!!.jpg MAIL!! 13.jpg MAIL!! 31.jpg MAIL!! 5.jpg Untitled-10.jpg Untitled-9.jpg Untitled-8.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Untitled-6.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Untitled-4.jpg Untitled-3.jpg Untitled-2.jpg Correio A Visita da Magui.gif Correio Season 1 Magenta Comes Over.png CORREIO Season 4 Episode 5.jpg CORREIO Season 4 Episode 10.jpg CORREIO Season 4 Episode 3.jpg CORREIO Season 4 Episode 2.jpg CORREIO Season 3 Episode 19.jpg CORREIO Season 3 Episode 10.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Baby Here).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Blue's Big Costume Party).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Making Changes).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Song Game).gif Correio Season 3 Environments.png Correio Season 4 Baby Here.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Play.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Collection.png Correio Season 3 Geography.png Correio Season 3 Draw Along With Blue.png Correio Season 4 Making Changes.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Quiet).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Cafe Blue).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Chicken).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (What That Sound).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Frustrastion).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Lost Episode).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Two O' Clock).gif Shigo Correio Geemo For Special Mission.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Birthday).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Math).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Dream About).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Recycled).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Experiment).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (What Does Blue Want To Build).gif Correio Here.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Classic).gif Correio Season 3 Cafe Blue.png Correio Season 3 Blue Big Pajama Party.png Correio Season 2 Blue Birthday.png Correio Season 2 Math.png Correio Season 3 Animal Behavior.png Correio Season 3 What That Sound.png Correio Season 2 Blue Is Frustrasted.png Correio Season 2 Lost Episode.png Correio Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.png Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png Correio Season 2 What Was Blue Dream About.png Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Make Out Recycled Things.png Correio Season 2 What Does Experiment Blue Want To Try.png Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build.png Correio Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.png Post Time Season 5 Blue's Big Band.png Post Time Season 5 Can You Help.png Post Time Season 5 Shape Searchers.png Post Time Season 5 Playing Store.png Post Time Season 5 Number's Everywhere.png Post Time Season 4 Puppets.png Post Time Season 3 Blue's Big Costume Party.png Post Time Season 3 Prehistoric Blue.png Post Time Season 3 Pool Party.png Post Time Season 3 What So Funny.png Post Time Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.png Post Time Season 3 Animal Behavior.png Post Time Season 3 What That Sound.png Post Time Season 2 Blue Is Frustrasted.png Post Time Season 2 Lost Episode.png Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.png Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png Post Time Season 2 Blue's Birthday.png Post Time Season 2 Math.png Post Time Season 2 Blue's Senses.png Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want For Build.png Post Time Season 2 Kevin Gets The Sniffles.png Post Time Season 1 Magenta Comes Over.png Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Post Time Season 3 Anatomy.gif Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.gif Post Time Season 3 Anatomy.png Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.png Post Time Season 3 Occuaptions.png Post Time Season 3 Blue's Collection.png Post Time Season 5 Playing Stores.png Post Time Season 3 Cafe Blue.png Post Time Season 2 Blue's Sad Day.gif Post Time Season 2 Blue's Senses.jpg Post Time Season 2 Blue's Sad Day.png Post Time Season 1 What Is Blue Afraid Of.png Post Time Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.JPG Post Time Season 5 Contraptions.png Post Time Season 5 I Did That.png Post Time Season 4 Adventure.png Post Time Season 4 Mr Salt And Mrs Pepper Day.png Post Time Season 1 What Does Blue Want For Make.png Post Time Season 1 Grow Show.png Post Time Season 5 Look Carefully.png Post Time Season 6 Love Day.png Post Time Season 5 Brand New Game.png Post Time Season 5 Boat Float.png CHEER Season 2 Episode 4.png Kevin Posttime Cheer.png Post Time Season 4 Puppets.png Mailtime Season 4 Puppets.gif Mailtime Season 4 Adventure.jpg Mail Season 1 Adventure In Art.gif Post Time Season 4 Adventure.png Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Art Apperation.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Partido del Costume de Blue.jpg Correio Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.png Mailtime-season3-blue's-big-costume-party.gif Mailtime Season 5 Snack Chart.png Mailtime from what's new blue.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo Season 2 Hide And Seek.gif Mailtime Season 2 What Did Blue See.jpg Correio Season 2 Hide And Seek.png Post Time Season 1 What Is Blue Afraid Of.png MAIL snowy day.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Favorite Song.gif MAIL_13.jpg Mail_meet_polka_dots.jpg|link=QUACK!! Vv8Lt2smMfE.hqdefault.jpg|Mailtime Season 5 Morning Music Post Time Season 4 Blocks.png|Post Time Season 4 Blocks|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 4 Blocks.gif|Post Time Season 4 Blocks|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 4 Puppets.jpg|Post Time Season 4 Puppets|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 4 Puppets.gif|Post Time Season 4 Puppets|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 4 Let's Boogie.png|Post Time Season 4 Let's Boogie|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 4 Let's Plant.png|Post Time Season 4 Let's Plant|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 5 Big Book About Us.png|Post Time Season 5 The Big Book About Us|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 5 Shape Searchers.jpg|Post Time Season 5 Shape Searchers|link=Mailtime Post Time Season 5 Shape Searchers.gif|Post Time Season 5 Shape Searchers|link=Mailtime P58n9.gif|Shigo Correio Geemo (Imagine Nation)|link=Mailtime P56mm.gif|Shigo Correio Geemo (Pool Party)|link=Mailtime P57ug.gif|Shigo Correio Geemo (Nature)|link=Mailtime Vlcsnap-2014-06-18-19h38m58s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-18h37m44s243.png K8312.gif K82zj.gif K82v4.gif Correio A Visita da Magui.gif Cheer Nurture.png|Post Time Season 2 Nurture|link=Mailtime Cheer Math.png|Post Time Season 2 Math|link=Mailtime Cheer Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png|Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game|link=Mailtime Cheer What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.png|Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day|link=Mailtime Videos Category:Songs Category:UK Songs Category:US Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs